


Why Did It Have To Be Me

by Juliette_heronstairs_apples



Series: The Letters [2]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Multi, idek, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliette_heronstairs_apples/pseuds/Juliette_heronstairs_apples
Summary: So in the first story, Kit wrote Ty letters that he never sent. But here, one of the letters was accidentally sent, and in a few very short chapters (they're like 1000 words each sorry) we're going to find out how Kit and Ty are going to move on from Qoaad.(And the title is from the ABBA song, but it has very little relevance.)





	Why Did It Have To Be Me

**Kit**

It starts on a Monday morning, which is fitting, Kit supposes. A new week. A new chapter. A new hell.

Kit swears it wasn't supposed to happen. He hadn't imagined Ty would ever find out about the letters he had been writing him. But someone must have seen one of them, put a stamp on it and sent it. Kit loves Jem, Tessa and Mina, but for a moment he really regrets giving in. Starting a new family, moving on from his father and the Blackthorns, because the simple fact is no one would have cared or intruded enough to send his letter in either of those broken families.  ~~Except~~ Except nothing, no one. Ty was no different.

And Kit is about to be reminded of that painfully, when Ty arrives tomorrow.

* * *

**Ty**

Ty has his headphones securely in place. He loves his family, but he got used to being left alone at the Scholomance, and being constantly swallowed by hugs was a bit much. As he approaches his bedroom door, he frowns, because it's already open. He goes in and finds a letter on his bed. Ty's eyebrows shoot to his hairline. He hadn't thought he had made enough friends at the Scholomance for anyone to write. 

He opened the letter.

_Dear Ty,_

_How are you? I wish you would confide in me like you used to. Have you made legions of friends at the Scholomance, or have you forgone company for studies? You could have friends if you wanted, but you'd probably prefer to use your time as efficiently. Angel, I love you._

_My sister, Mina, said her first word today! It was "duck", would you believe it. Jem and Tessa couldn't control their laughter. Do you know about that joke? It's Will Herondale related, as everything in their lives is. I suppose I can't talk. You take up most of my thoughts anyway. That's a bad thing, by the way, because I have no idea what you're doing or how you are, so most of those thoughts are idle imaginings, frustrated, fictional fancies. Based on nothing._

_Sorry, that's probably creepy. But you'll never read this letter anyway, so it doesn't matter. (_ "What? Then why send it?")  _Still, you're not my fantasy to console myself with. You're a living, real person, and I love you for you, not for whatever I come up with._

_I'd be a good boyfriend, though you probably don't believe me. I would put in the time. I'd get to know you again. I swear I would._

_Until the next pathetically hopeless letter I write and don't send,_

_Kit_

* * *

**Kit**

This, Kit reflected, was most likely karma. For saying what he said, for letting Ty hurt himself and not stop to think about the repercussions it would have on Ty. He took out the letter from Ty again, sighing.

_Christopher,_

_I received a letter from you recently. I didn't understand, because it said you would never send it. It said you love me, though you said you wished you'd never met me. I feel that this is too confusing a matter to try to understand over paper, so expect me tomorrow._

_Tiberius_

Kit breathed out, mentally cursing. Ty was coming  _tomorrow._ As in, tomorrow, Tuesday, the next day, in less than 24 hours. 

**_H e l p  m e_ **

He found Jem and Tessa in the kitchen, and blew out through his nose quietly, trying to dislodge the bundle of nerves trying to block his airways, and then announced himself.Tessa spun round, smiling.

"Just in time, Kit. Lunch is ready." She noticed his face, and frowned. "Are you alright? This isn't about training, is it? You're doing brilliantly, Kit."

He shook his head. "No, no, it's actually- um." He cleared his throat. "A friend is coming over tomorrow. I mean, I didn't know he would- but I can't really say no- sorry- uh, is that ok? Um."

Tessa frowned. "It's ok if you don't want them to come. We can say no; whoever it is can't just stay uninvited."

"I- no, I don't mind. It's Ty, actually." Tessa raised her eyebrow, but said nothing.

Kit spent the rest of the day after lunch in a nervous panic. He tried texting Dru, but couldn't bring himself to send any of the texts. Ty was her brother, after all. 

He kept trying persuade himself that it was no big deal, that it was just an old friend coming for a visit, but that was the thing. It wasn't just an old friend coming for a visit. He was about to confronted about his feelings, and if there was one thing Kit did not like, it was feelings. They were just a nuisance in general. 

At dinner, Jem and Tessa kept throwing him worried glances, which sort of made things worse. Even Mina seemed affected, cheeping anxiously, making Kit feel bad. He didn't want to be a wet blanket and ruin everyone else's mood too. He started up a conversation, and it actually helped a lot, briefly taking his mind off everything. Kit forgot about the letter. He forgot about Ty. He forgot about having to plan how to form coherent sentences about his feelings to Ty. He laughed with his family, and let everything fade away. 

* * *

  **Kit**

Except that in the morning, Kit was panicking again. He started trying to plan what to say, but he couldn't  think of anything that wouldn't embarrass him further. He dumped his head in his hands and groaned. He would think about this after he had breakfast. 

Except that he was halfway down the stairs when he heard the doorbell ring. He froze, made to run back upstairs, found Jem right behind him blocking his way, and had a very mini nervous breakdown. 

Because Ty was here.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my usual "kudos and comments much appreciated". I hope you enjoyed it, and the next chapter will probably be posted in a few days or something. Sorry it's so short.


End file.
